


Утомленный зноем...

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Постканон. Юри перебрался жить и тренироваться в Санкт-Петербург. Он живет вместе с Виктором и радуется каждому дню, проведенному вместе, каждому соревнованию, на котором им удалось посоперничать, и каждой мелочи, какую удается испытать рядом с его кумиром, с его мечтой, с его самой большой в жизни любовью.





	Утомленный зноем...

Разгар лета. Самая жара. Ни единого глоточка свежего воздуха, несмотря на то, что с залива временами веет чем-то, что могло бы быть прохладой, если бы не раскаленные улицы вокруг. Юри никогда не боялся жары, но здесь, в Питере, он неожиданно осознал, что жара, она бывает разная.

В Японии он зачастую даже не задумывался, что лето может быть жарким. Всегда была возможность укрыться от палящего солнца. Спрятаться, например, в Ледовом замке, и даже не думать о том, что за тонкими стенами испепеляющий летний зной.

Здесь же все их тренировки были расписаны буквально по минутам. Конкуренция за время на льду просто чудовищная. Юри с таким никогда не сталкивался. У него, как и в случае с жарой, всегда был под рукой Ледовый замок. И всегда было личное время на льду, на льду, который ему не приходилось ни с кем делить, как здесь, в Питере. И если Виктора и Юрку он еще мог не замечать, продолжая тренировку, как ни в чем не бывало. То группки дошколят и прочей мелкоты попросту выбивали его из колеи.

Юри нужен был покой, покой его родного Хасецу. А тут…

-Юри? Юри, ты меня слышишь? – Виктор настойчиво махал ладонью перед самым носом Юри, который настолько глубоко задумался, что совершенно не реагировал на его вопросы. Они стояли в самом центре города, который, казалось, исходили уже вдоль и поперек с момента, как Юри перебрался сюда, последовав за своим тренером-мечтой.

-Д-да… - Пробормотал он в ответ, вдруг почувствовав, как мир вокруг завертелся. Тошнота подступила к самому горлу, а в глазах почти потемнело.

-Эй, Юри, не смей мне тут в обморок упасть! – Виктор подхватил его под руку и буквально втолкнул в какое-то небольшое кафе, кондиционированный воздух зала которого обрушился на Юри, словно тот ледяной водопад, под струями которого они всего год назад стояли вместе с Юрой Плисецким, пытаясь осмыслить саму суть их коротких программ.

-Что с тобой такое? – Удивленно и обеспокоенно спросил Виктор, мягко поглаживая костяшки его пальцев кончиками собственных. Юри вымученно улыбнулся, глядя в эти голубые глаза напротив. Что он мог сказать?

-Это все жара…

-Говоришь так, будто на твоей родине жарко не бывает. – Усмехнулся Виктор, передвинув чуть в сторону принесенный официанткой стакан с водой со льдом. Перед Юри поставили точно такой же, но он никак не отреагировал.

-Бывает. – Выдохнул устало Юри. – Очень даже бывает. Но…

-Не так? – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Да, тут все не так. И дождь вместо снега, не так, как везде. И мороз при жуткой влажности, тоже не так, как везде. И жара…. Влажная, казалось бы, но все же иная.

-Да. У нас все не так… Ты же помнишь…. – Юри замялся, вспоминая то лето, что они с Виктором провели вместе в Хасецу. Лето, что изменило полностью всю его жизнь. Лето, что подарило ему надежду на яркую карьеру и не менее яркую улыбку Виктора, который теперь сидел напротив и все еще обеспокоенным взглядом изучал его лицо.

-Это сложно, да? – Усмехнулся снова Виктор, заглядывая Юри, казалось, в самую душу. Тот лишь кивнул и отвел взгляд. Он рассеянно поводил соломинкой в стакане с водой, заставив кубики льда застучать мелодично о его стенки, и сделал глоток. Вода была почти обжигающе холодной и настолько вкусной после пыльной духоты улицы, с которой они только что буквально спаслись за толстым стеклом витрины этого небольшого кафе.

-Это… - Юри пытается подобрать слова, но у него ничего не выходит, и он вдруг осознал, что это не самое важное, решив говорить от самого сердца. – Я приехал сюда, думая, что мне будет достаточно того, чтобы быть рядом с тобой. Того, что ты будешь меня тренировать, тренироваться вместе со мной. Но теперь я понимаю, что…

-Что этого недостаточно? – Перебил его Виктор, чуть улыбнувшись. Его улыбка, которая едва-едва исчезла, по мере произносимых Юри слов, но теперь вновь вспыхнула, иначе, но все еще яркая, самобытная.

-Что-то вроде того. – Усмехнулся Юри, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его тело. – Я ждал, что буду тренироваться каждый день, день за днем. Но теперь я вижу, что ошибся. Я ждал, что попаду в страну, где будет только холод и лед…

-А тут жара… - Виктор расхохотался, сказав это. Он отер тыльной стороной ладони выступившие в уголках глаз слезы.

-Ты считаешь меня наивным? – Немного обиженно уточнил Юри. Виктор отрицательно покачал головой, едва сдерживая улыбку.

-Нет, не в этом дело. – Виктор продолжал улыбаться, и Юри начал ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. – Просто очень многие считают, что Россия – страна, где по улицам гуляют медведи, всегда идет снег, и… И еще куча предрассудков. – Виктор на мгновение замолчал и вновь улыбнулся Юри, продолжая. – Потому и забавно слышать, осознавать, что ты тоже относишься к таким людям.

-Я не… - Юри вдруг осознал, насколько глупо только что повел себя, и залился густым румянцем.

-Не это имел в виду? – Усмехнулся вновь Виктор. – Не извиняйся, Юри, я прекрасно понимаю, что твои ожидания… Они были несколько преувеличены. К тому же, если говорить о погоде, ты ведь переехал в разгар зимы. Ты просто не успел прочувствовать, насколько здесь бывает… По-другому. И Ростелеком тоже проходит обычно, когда уже довольно холодно. Даже снег лежит. Не мудрено, что у тебя сложилось впечатление, будто лета в России нет. А оно есть. – Виктор вновь засмеялся. Юри еще больше смутился, потому что Виктор был прав в каждом слове.

-И все равно, не могу принять, что тут настолько жарко! – Выпалил Юри, наконец, дав Виктору повеселиться вволю. – Это Россия или как?

-Россия, детка, еще как Россия! – Сквозь вновь выступившие слезы и смех заверил его Виктор.

-Хочу домой. – Твердо заявил Юри, продолжая уныло гонять кубик льда в своем стакане, который в его руках запотевал все сильнее.

-Конец мечте? – Заискивающе прищурился Виктор. – Юри Кацуки сдался? И из-за чего? Из-за банальной жары. Как ты спасался от нее раньше, в Хасецу?

-Ты же знаешь, я уходил в Ледовый замок. – Буркнул Юри, из-за стекол очков наблюдая, как Виктор продолжает веселиться.

-И теперь тебе этого не хватает? – Уточнил Виктор. – Тут ничего не поделаешь. Конкуренция за площадки здесь огромна. Всем приходится делиться.

Несколько минут между ними висело немного неловкое молчание. Виктор даже задумался, не перегнул ли он палку, слишком прямолинейно расставив для впечатлительного Юри все акценты в реалиях их жизни.

-Виктор, я умру, если не выйду сегодня на лед! – Простонал Юри, прерывая молчание и чуть не расплескав воду в своем стакане, когда в пылу сказанных слов подался через стол к Виктору. Тот ошарашенно хлопал глазами пару мгновений, а потом взял себя в руки и вновь усмехнулся.

-Кацуки Юри, что ты готов отдать за возможность выйти сегодня на лед? – Лукаво улыбаясь, поинтересовался Виктор, отставляя уже пустой запотевший стакан в сторону. На дне звякнули остатки кубиков льда, привлекая к себе внимание. Юри проследил за стаканом, за рукой Виктора, которая тут же вернулась на прежнее место, продолжая поглаживать костяшки на руке Юри.

-Ты все же надо мной смеешься! – Обиженно бросил Юри, отбирая свою руку у Виктора. Тот в ответ лишь шире улыбнулся.

-Вовсе нет. – Заверил его Виктор. – Так что поскорее ответь мне на мой вопрос…

-Я готов на все! – Выпалил Юри и тут же густо покраснел. Виктор кивнул удовлетворенно и подозвал жестом официантку, расплатившись за их заказ. – А теперь, - проговорил он, когда чаевые исчезли вместе с счетом, уносимые миловидной девушкой-официанткой. – Прошу на лед, Кацуки Юри.

Юри никак не хотелось верить в то, что Виктору удастся организовать для них возможность покататься. Он знал нрав Якова, знал, что решает это не только угрюмый, вздорный старик, но и руководство спорт.комплекса, в котором они тренировались. И знал, что навряд ли что-то можно сделать с устоявшимся за годы расписании тренировок.

Но вот чего Юри никак не ожидал, так это того, что они пойдут вовсе не на привычную ледовую арену. Виктор привел Юри в один из торговых центров в самой середине старого города. Кто бы мог подумать, что тут может быть каток! В самый разгар жаркого летнего дня под прозрачным куполом крыши переливался свежеотполированным льдом небольшой каток.

-Это… - Юри закусил нижнюю губу, не в силах справиться с эмоциями.

-Это всего лишь каток. – Улыбнулся Виктор и подтолкнул Юри к бортику. Юри за считанные секунды, прямо у бортика, усевшись на пол, переобулся в коньки, которые последнее время постоянно носил с собой в рюкзаке, и сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону льда.

-Ну же… - Подбодрил его Виктор, продолжая улыбаться.

-Ты не пойдешь? – Неуверенно поинтересовался Юри, развернувшись к нему в пол оборота. Виктор усмехнулся, вздохнул и развел руками.

-Мои коньки остались дома. – Пояснил он. – Но я с удовольствием понаблюдаю за тобой. Нам повезло. Сейчас тут совсем никого. Обычно здесь хотя бы пара человек, но катается. Кстати, поскольку этот каток не спортивный, а лишь для развлечения, тебе стоит запомнить, что прыжки и прочие элементы тут под запретом. – Назидательно проговорил Виктор и пошел вдоль бортика, рядом с которым мягко скользил Юри.

-Почему? – Удивился японец, поправляя рукава своей ветровки, которую пришлось накинуть, как только они приблизились к катку. Тут было не просто прохладно, а именно холодно.

-Чтобы ты случайно не задел лезвиями кого-то из решивших покататься рядом с тобой. – Продолжил объяснения Виктор. – Вообще, все это было на плакате у входа сюда на английском. Но я понимаю, что тебе было не до того.

Юри коротко кивнул и оттолкнулся от бортика руками, заскользив спиной перед, мгновенно переходя и группируясь для хореографии, которую они вместе с Виктором готовили для нового показательного номера. Снова совместного. Но ему пришлось тут же сменить ритм, потому что на лице Виктора читалась тревога и даже первые отголоски недовольства. Что-что, а новую программу, какой бы она ни была, не стоит демонстрировать в общественном месте.

Юри тут же исправился и заскользил уверенно вдоль бортика, набирая скорость, и лишь в самый последний момент припомнил, что прыжки под запретом. Это было горько, но терпимо. И вообще не важно. Намного важнее было то, что он мог стоять на льду, ощущать его пьянящую прохладу. Точно так же, как это было всю его жизнь. Сначала в Хасецу, потом в Детройте, где его тоже никто не ограничивал в тренировках.

Спустя почти час, несколько прыжков, которые Юри все же сделал под аплодисменты и неодобрительное ворчание администратора катка, Юри все же подъехал к бортику и без тени стыда бросился в объятия Виктора, который все это время терпеливо его ждал.

-Спасибо. – Выдохнул он, сияя настолько ярко, что Виктору даже пришлось на пару мгновений удовлетворенно зажмуриться. – Мы еще придем сюда?

-Непременно. – Пообещал Виктор. – Если только…

-Если только что? – Переспросил обеспокоенно Юри, нагибаясь, чтобы расшнуровать коньки.

-Если только что-то не уедет обратно в Японию. – Задумчиво проговорил Виктор, поддерживая Юри под локоть, пока он заправлял ногу в кроссовок.

-Теперь уже точно нет. – Заверил его в ответ Юри, поднимая на него полный восхищения взгляд. –Ведь теперь я точно знаю, что жара мне больше не страшна. – И тихонько добавил, чуть подавшись ближе к Виктору. – Благодаря тебе.


End file.
